


We Wished for a Thousand Years

by Mcgoat_prx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Attempted Suicide, Sad, Terminal Illness, but then a sad one after that, happy surprise at the end, sad ending with kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgoat_prx/pseuds/Mcgoat_prx
Summary: A songfic where Lust and Dance have one more dance together before crossing the horizon.Inspired by the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.





	We Wished for a Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my animatic on youtube! If you want to become even more dehydrated and have more tears rushing down your face, I would recommend watching it first. The link is just below. But please be wary of my trigger warnings for attempted suicide.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOSxtzq4224&t=122s
> 
> Otherwise, if you don't want to watch it, please enjoy this depressing fic of what its like dealing with a terminal illness. Or at least what I can speculate for what its like. I've felt loss enough times to take a guess.  
> But anyway, when I heard the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri for the umpteenth time on the radio, it finally hit me like a sledgehammer to the face while I was driving that this was the perfect sad song to make that sequel that my subscribers have been wanting. But sorry guys, it's not in video format this time. Sorry. Life is nuts. I've been stewing on this for a month now and just decided to whip it out in a few hours. Now I feel better. And sadder. But better. Cuz sometimes it needs to hurt before it can get better.  
> Enjoy.

The night was lovely. The fairy lights twinkling just right, not too bright to where you couldn’t see the twinkling stars in the clear skies above. The subtle glow of each provided a cozy light to an already cozy evening on the pavilion where music played softly into the night while people came from all around for a nice quiet dinner and dancing. The air was pleasantly warm with not a chill of wind to be felt. Decorations were tasteful, the food even more so. Not too loud, not too quiet. Just perfect.

It was horrible.

People were smiling, laughing good-heartedly without a care in the world, holding their love ones at their sides while they spun about stupidly. Not even bothering to care about the fact others weren’t so lucky.

Dance shook his head and leaned farther back into his chair.

No. He shouldn’t think like that. He IS lucky. Lucky to have the time he had with his best friend in the whole wide world. 

His eyelights darted over to a person next to him, holding a hand that was much too hot.

Lust had such a serene smile upon his face, sitting back relaxed in his own cushioned chair. If it weren’t for the obvious fact that Lust had trouble walking, breaking into a sweat and exhausting himself in minutes, you would think he was just fine. But if one looked closer, they would see the heavy dark circles under his eyes, the slight grey and brittleness of his bones, the occasional lavender glint of a sweat drop, and the subtle shaking of his drink when he brought it up to his mouth for a sip. Not alcoholic. The idiot whined so dramatically at being prevented to taste his favourite chardonnay offered at this resort, but then quickly and quietly acquiesced for a soda water instead. Dance might not have hidden his anger enough when he offered to drink non-alcoholic with him. 

Dance looked down at his own untouched drink. He wasn’t angry at Lust, no. How could he. Lust was the most important person in his world (aside from his brother of course). 

But he didn’t want to come out here in the first place.

It was outside of city jurisdiction, far away from any hospital, even farther away from home. Lust should be resting. What if something happened out here? And the paramedics couldn’t get out here in time? Lust shouldn’t be out dancing. He should be resting and conserving his energy. He had fought strongly with Lust. When they started yelling at each other that’s when Dance gave in as Lust nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Dance did all he could to not start bawling right then and there. He should know he can’t keep Lust locked up in a cage. 

It wasn’t fair.

He felt Lust’s hand squeeze his own. White eyelights darted up to stare into lavender ones. 

Lust didn’t want Dance to be feeling this way. Didn’t want to watch him waste away as his sickness slowly took everything from him. That’s why he tried to leave. Back then. On the bridge. It was so hard to move past that. But Dance stopped him. Saved him. And Lust is so glad he did. They got counselling. They learned just how much they meant to each other. And then they decided to make the best of what they had, refusing to give up until the very end.

Dance worked day and night on making sure Lust never felt wanting, was able to see the beautiful world for what it was with him in it. Lust got over his guilt(mostly) and focused on doing the same in kind. He made sure never to let Dance know how much pain he was really in, how tired he was day to day. He wanted to prolong whatever sadness he would eventually bring to his soulmate. 

But he knew it was coming. The finish line. The end. Lust could see it more clearly now than ever before. He told Dance last week, but the blue hooded skeleton would hear nothing of it, instead delving into his “secret” project of using whatever resources he could get a hold of to find a cure for Lust’s ailment.

Oh Dance. You beautiful soul, you. I’m so sorry.

One of those lavender eyelights winked. That brought a little smile creeping up onto Dance’s face, as did Lust’s with a chuckle.

“Hey luscious. No glaring at the party-goers. You’ll get us kicked out,” Lust tease with a look of mock anger. Dance couldn’t help but let out a little bark of laughter of his own at this. He quickly went to rest his head in his unoccupied hand as his eyes escaped those beautiful knowing eyes to sweep cross the dance floor.

“I’ll try my best. But you know I can’t help it. The critic in me is appalled at this atrocious display of a tango,” Dance said in turn, desperately trying to keep the joviality in his voice, and on his face. He heard Lust hum in agreement. And still felt those eyes staring back at him.

“You want to show them how it’s done?” Lust said, and felt Dance’s hand clench into his own. He knew Dance’s answer before he even asked but he couldn’t help but let it slip out. There was only silence between them that seemed to stretch for eons before the tense skeleton finally uttered a word.

“You know I don’t,” Dance murmured. It was a quiet breathy thing, but held a harshness that threatened to break. Dance hadn’t done that since... No. There was no reason for him to dance anymore. Not when his favourite partner could no longer join him.

Why me? Dance and Lust both wondered. 

Why him? They wondered again even more desperately. 

Why did Lust deserve to die so soon when he has only been a brilliant shining star to all around him? Why did Dance deserve to feel so futilely without control as he once again loses someone he cares about, knowing there’s nothing that can be done to stop it?

Instead they both just squeeze each other’s hands again in acknowledgement and compassion.

The last song faded into the quiet and for a moment one could hear the crickets chirping in the grasses nearby. Then a piano started to chime away slowly on the speakers, and both skeletons grew still. Dance’s head bent down to futilely hide in his palm, begging to whoever was out there not to play this song. But his partner felt differently.

Dance felt his hand shift and looked up to see Lust standing, a foot pointed toward the dance floor.

“For me, Dance? With me?” Lust pleaded sweetly.

Before Dance could say a word in admonishment for the lack of care Lust had to his own well-being, Lust was already pulling him toward the dance floor, albeit haltingly. But  
Dance didn’t even try to hold back. He would go with Lust anywhere.

_Heart beats fast, colours and promises_

Both held close to the other. One more holding the other up, but still they began to sway together as if in perfect harmony.

_How to be brave, How can I love when I’m afraid to fall_

Both were so scared. One more than the other, but they still stood strong to support one another.

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Two halves of a whole stared deeply into each other’s eyelights, as if their souls were bare for each of them to see. 

_One step closer_

Dance and Lust knew this song. Of course they did. Nearly everyone in the cosmos did. But despite the terrible movie that inspired it, this song had only instilled happy memories for the two. Memories of snorting at bad one-liners, mock acting as the too-serious characters, throwing popcorn into each other’s sockets, wrestling over said popcorn, and then quickly losing focus on the movie by falling asleep in each other’s arms. All that flashed in just a moment through both of their minds, and while Dance started to sag more into the melancholy of no longer having that again, Lust took a breath in earnest and sang.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

And he meant it. Lust didn’t realize that he wasn’t really living life until he met Dance. This passionate, rhythmic, sensual skeleton brought a blinding light to what was otherwise just a dark abyss of just repetition and stagnation. With Dance, there was meaning. There was reason. Reason to explore, to see, to feel again. And even with this stupid sickness, Lust wouldn’t have changed it for the world if that meant not having Dance in it.

_Darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

Lust was at peace with short existence now. He said his goodbyes. His brother will be fine. Lust knows he will after having a long and tearful talk with him and Mettaton. His other friends will be okay too having accepted his departure. All except one. And he worries that the one he cares for most won’t be able to move on. So Lust holds him, swaying gently to the beat, and sings to him.

_I’ll love you for a thousand more_

That Dance will never be alone.

_Time stands still, Beauty in all she is_

Dance couldn’t- he just- he couldn’t take it- he-

_I will be brave_

Dance couldn’t even hold back as indigo streams began trailing down his face like twin rivers. 

_I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me_

One gloved hand went up to cradle a beautiful porcelain face dripping with lavender tears, and a shaking one went to cover it and hold it there.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

Both closed their eyes as their foreheads came together to rest gently on the other, the timid shine of lavender and indigo light glimmering on the each other’s ivory surfaces.

_One step closer_

He heard him. Dance always heard what Lust was saying to him. Lust was like a siren. Dance could do nothing but listen to him and hear the angelic singing of Lust’s soul to his own. And despite how much he hated it, Dance couldn’t help but crumble to its beauty. And he marvelled incredulously at how it was the smaller one of the two of them was producing the most light of the pair, rivalling that of the sun. So before Lust could take another breath, Dance sang right back in his baritone that very same love.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

Lust held onto him even tighter, his breath hitching and eyesockets flying open in surprise. Dance knew he felt it then. How Dance never wanted to let him go, and he probably won’t for a long while because of how much Dance’s own world is constantly shaken by the very presence of a certain lavender star. However, if that was what would bring Lust peace and happiness, then Dance would promise him. 

_Darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

To let this sun blind him with its last rays of light, before quietly fading over the horizon. And instead of seeing only a bleak endless night, Dance promised to look for the stars. 

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

No matter how much it hurt. He’d do it for him. 

And for himself too.

Dance opened up his eyes to look upon the most beautiful eyelights he would ever see, shining with such relief and happiness that it was startling seeing shimmering rivulets of tears to go with them. With an almost giddy smile, Lust again sang.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

With a surprise new burst of energy, Lust lunged back to bring Dance into a swing around him.

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

With a big grin, Lust then jumped forward to more firmly wrap his arms around Dance, hugging him tightly while snuggling his face into the crook of Dance’s collarbones.

_I’ll love you for a thousand more!_

They continued to swing around together, yet refusing to leave even an inch between themselves. If anyone doubted they were soulmates before, there was no denying it now as a heavenly seemed to alight upon the two of them. Or at least that’s what it felt like that to them. Both had never felt lighter, happier, and more carefree in that moment, like all the other couples in the pavilion that they had forgotten existed a long time ago. With the song though, as it slowed, so did they.

_One step closer_

Dance and Lust, as if completely in sync, both stop at the exact moment to look into each other’s eyes again. No remorse. Or melancholy. Just a warmth that expressed all they could ever say. 

As if they could trust their voices anymore anyway, when Dance decided to kneel down on one knee right there in the center of the dance floor.

_One step closer!_

And all Lust could do was nod and fall into Dance’s arms, hopelessly and totally in love, as the rest of the crowd around broke in happy cheers and celebration.

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more 

It was just three days later after the sun went down, that a new star flashed the most brilliant colour anyone bothered looking for it. And one set of eyes did find it.  
The most perfect lavender.


End file.
